


Charming

by chaerub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerub/pseuds/chaerub
Summary: Taeyong didn't expect for his knowledge on magical creatures to be tested today.





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this because i love royalty au as well as fantasy au so why not both? also because taeyong was serving princely looks during black on black. anyways hope you guys like this really short story of ty mostly admiring dy haha

An unfamiliar noise cuts through the forest. He stops his horse on its tracks and tries to listen for it again. 

After a minute of hearing the same bird chirps Taeyong decides to continue. Before he could get his horse to start moving again, the sound returns. He recognizes it as a voice. The male's eyebrows knits in confusion. Knowing that this part of the forest was too deep and too dangerous for people, unlike himself, to be wandering around singing carelessly. Even though the area is still part of their kingdom, it has not been occupied yet leaving this place open for any outsiders.  
Taeyong decides to follow the sound in hopes of getting to its source. Mostly to inform the person that this isn’t the best place to linger. 

 

Taeyong is out on his usual stroll in the forest. A prince still had his duties after all so this was just a way for him to recover. He asked for his friends, who are also his knights, to stay in the castle instead of accompanying him. 

 

As he gets closer, the voice gets clearer. 

It’s beautiful. The voice sounds both soft and sweet. Almost like honey. It is not high nor is it deep. Just perfectly in-between. Each note sang smoothly without mistakes, giving him shivers. 

 

The number of trees begin to thin out, Taeyong’s starting to feel himself getting closer. He stops just as he sees a clearing and decides to get off his horse.  
The area was quite something, looking like it came from a painting, maybe even better. 

Mossy rock formations surrounds the turquoise lake which rests in the middle, water shining from the light passing through the trees. At the end, a small waterfall flowed into the lake creating a tranquil atmosphere. 

He then spots a figure facing the other way. The person is settled in the middle of the lake, just so that the water is below his shoulders. Who is brave, or naive enough to, not only be singing, but to also be taking a bath in this area? He assumes they were anyway, from how their back glistened from the water. Looking carefully, it would be more accurate to say that their skin was sparkling, almost like they held small stars.  
Taeyong became aware that he was staring a bit too long and decides to call out to the figure, hearing as they had stopped singing and settled to quiet humming.  
He moved closer and as he opened his mouth to speak, the sounds coming from the figure suddenly stopped and began to turn their head towards him. 

Wow. 

He decides the person looks more breathtaking than their voice. The male had beautiful, large eyes, slightly slanted up at the ends – almost like a rabbit’s. Small, rosy lips that had a natural pout. Hair, damp, dark as midnight, clinging to his forehead contrasting with his pale, smooth skin – which were, by the way, still glistening. 

Taeyong realizes that he had been holding his breath after collecting his senses.  
Letting himself finally breathe, he tries to speak with the person who is most likely creeped out from his long stare, even though their blank expression says otherwise. 

 

"It’s not really safe to be here." He manages to speak out. 

 

Was this person someone from his kingdom? 

 

"What’s your name?" The other asks. 

 

Unsure whether the other doesn't recognize who he was by appearance, Taeyong decides to add his title. 

 

"Lee Taeyong of Unitum, heir to the throne." 

 

"Lee Taeyong of Unitum. If it’s not safe, then why are you here?" 

 

Not expecting to receive such a question, he stuttered out his next words. 

 

"I-I’m trained enough to protect myself." Almost physically cringing at himself. "I also have good knowledge of this area." 

 

"Apparently not." He snickered. 

 

"Or you would have known about me." 

 

The male turned around and began swimming closer towards him. Taeyong catches himself from looking at the male’s collarbones and focuses on the their face. 

 

"And who are you?" Taeyong decides to retort back. 

 

Another snicker. 

 

“The one who lives in this lake." 

 

Oh. 

 

_Oh._

 

He’s a water creature. 

 

"I guess that explains the sparkly skin." Taeyong just realizes that he had voiced his thoughts judging from the other’s amused face. 

 

He doesn’t know what creature the other is exactly. He could be a lake fairy, or maybe a water guardian. Which one is it that holds such beauty and owns a melodious voice? 

 

"Well for a human, you’re not so bad yourself." 

 

Taeyong became flustered at the comment. Weird since it’s not an uncommon thing for him to hear. 

 

"I really have to stop doing that." 

 

"It’s funny. I didn’t expect a prince to be so carefree." He chuckled. 

 

Cute. 

 

He panicked, waiting to see if his words slipped out again. After getting no change of reaction from the spirit, he internally sighed of relief. 

 

“What’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” Taeyong is always respectful to whoever he is speaking to despite his title. 

 

“Doyoung.” 

 

He had more of a common name than he thought. Fitting nonetheless. 

 

“And what are you exactly?” 

 

Taeyong tries to figure out whether it was a good idea or not to be having a conversation with the crea- Doyoung. Looking through the files in his brain from what he had learned about magical creatures – luckilly it was one of the subjects he actually enjoyed learning. 

He couldn’t have been a siren or a merman, they only live in deeper waters. Ashrays only come out during the night and a selkie doesn’t seem right either. 

 

“A water spirit.” Still adorning a cheeky smile. 

 

Taeyong may have wanted a clearer answer but nonetheless it still tidied up the list for him. 

So, he’s either a water nymph or a fossegrim. Now aware that he could be in danger of being lured right into the lake. 

Doyoung was now resting his chin on his crossed arms laying on a large rock, just sitting by the edge of the water. 

Taeyong can’t tell if he had already been charmed with some sort of magic or whether it was out of pure curiosity that he continues to talk to him anyways. 

 

They continue asking questions back and forth, quickly turning to a more comfortable conversation. Taeyong was now sitting on the land which he was standing on earlier. Still cautious enough to not get too close. 

It went from how the water spirit almost thought that the prince was a fire fairy from his red hair –which was interesting, considering he thought the other was human- to how he was also aware of his stares which had Taeyong embarrassed and began spouting out apologies. He received an “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Which would have relieved him if it wasn’t for the stare the other gave. He also ignores that the other had let him stare. 

A sullen expression came over Doyoung as they get to the subject of his castle and kingdom. 

“I had never really come into direct contact with humans. I see plenty pass by and hear many things about them. The way you talk about your kind, it’s nice. You, also seem nice.” 

Maybe it’s because the smile, which had always been on Doyoung’s face, now turns into a pout making him say his next words - and not because an enchanted spell had been casted on him - he tells himself. 

 

“Why don’t you come back with me?” 

 

Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him, then began looking nowhere as if contemplating the idea. 

 

“Sure.” He gave gummy smile, eyes turning into small crescents. 

 

It was very endearing. 

 

“But it’s better to come back tomorrow since it’s getting dark.” 

 

Taeyong nods, a satisfied smile still on his face. He would have liked to stay and possibly talk for hours if Doyoung didn’t start swimming away. He got up to return to his horse but not after bidding farewell. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

 

Doyoung turns to him, his hair dripping wet again from going underwater. There is something alluring about it. 

 

“As promised.” He gives a small wave before finally diving down deeper into the lake. 

 

Taeyong sighs as his time talking to the water spirit was over, only for today he hopes. 

 

 

On his way back, it finally hit him. He just promised to take a water spirit into his kingdom. He'll be expecting some scolding when he gets back. 

At least he wasn't seduced into the water to drown and never to be seen again. 

 

Okay, he thinks the last one could be partly true.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it seems rushed and has plenty of mistakes, i kinda got lost halfway through... hope you guys like it though!! kinda took the idea of the name unitum from nct u. the knights are pretty much nct u's boss members, because the outfits on them reminded me of that, if any of you wanted to know haha. 
> 
> maybe follow my tumblr sideblog? [yyongdo](https://yyongdo.tumblr.com) c:


End file.
